The Diary Of Arya Drottningu
by Lover Dearest
Summary: Arya's thoughts starting from Eldest. Discontinued. Re-written -- In my Eyes.
1. 17th June to 18th June

**A/N:** This is my first ever Eragon Fanfic, usually I would accept flames arms wide open but at the moment my confidence is really low and I can't believe I'm actually posting this.

It's a Fanfic I made up in my mind while reading The Diary of Eva Depuebla, I know most people haven't heard of it but it's about history, about Catherine of Aragon and Henry VIII. This idea was nagging me in the back of my mind so I just wrote it down.

I don't know the date in which Eragon was set so I just made it in the late 1900's and on some random day, if anyone _does_ know the actual date somehow then tell me :D.

Disclaimer: CP owns it.

This is just an introduction chapter, very, very simple.  
xxx

_17__th__ June 1989_

Who would be so foolish to lose something so precious? I speak of course of the diary in which I now write in. Well it is mine now; I have torn out the pages that the previous owner has written in. I have found this discarded nearby the Menoa Tree and I adopted it.  


_I now sit upon my bed, my legs crossed; I am not used to sitting this way though it somehow amuses me. It is dusk and my eyes are weary. Mother has told me to 'take it easy' though I do not know why she would say such a thing.  
_

_On a different note; I think I shall show Eragon the wonders of the Menoa Tree; he is currently training with Oromis though I cannot say more on the subject. Whilst on the topic of Eragon, I fear that his eyes are set upon me. I have no wish to break his heart though I know that it shall be sooner or later. Our friendship cannot survive if he does not get the message.  
_

_I do not want it to come down to me telling him of __Fäolin, no, it shan't come to that, Eragon is intelligent.__  
_

_This subject is upsetting and is making me tire. I shall rest now, I will take Eragon to the Menoa Tree, he tires me also._

18_th__ June 1989_

He just does not get the message. Who do I speak of? Eragon of course! I am leaning against the door leading inside my room. I am fuming although I keep in my rage. I know that this is unhealthy but I have no wish to shout at Eragon.  
It is nice to be called beautiful, after the flower which Fäolin had sung me but the way he stares at 

_me in what seems to be admiration and affection together is too much. He does not take the hint of the story of Linnëa that I told him. _

_Maybe he does though he still pursues me, I cannot write anymore at the moment, I am needed._

xxx

I know that it's short but it's only an introduction. I think that this story will go up to the end of my made up fourth book.

I can't take flames at the moment because, as I've said, My confidence is super low right now.


	2. 30th June to 17th July

**A/N: **First of all I have three things to apologize for;  
1) For sounding so pleading in my last A/N.  
2) Making the chapter so short.  
3) Accidentally making Arya OOC, I might not be doing it but I wouldn't notice if I was.

I know that Arya didn't actually do some of these things but it's part of the plot. I made Angela seem really… annoying, so don't mind that.

Disclaimer: CP owns it

Xxx

_30__th__ June, 1989._

_I meant to write in this book daily though I have had other things to do. I lean against the Menoa Tree; where I found this diary. _

_I might go to the sparring grounds, my back is sore from the rough bark and I wonder why I have not moved yet. I have an odd impulse to write, so I shall._

_What has become of the young child that Eragon has cursed? The question runs through my mind constantly and it appears on the back of my eyelids whenever I close my eyes._

_My sympathies go to Eragon who seems to be coping well though this makes me slightly annoyed; he should be furious with himself!  
I have no more wish to speak –or rather write– of the subject._

_Lady Nasuada has called for me and I shall come as soon as time allows me to. I am very curious as to what has become of the Varden and Nasuada herself._

_Mother is delaying my trip as best as she can, this irritates me though I understand her reasons and say nothing.  
I fear that the Varden, with the support of King Orrin's army shall be engaging in battle with the Empire._

Foolish, I say though I know that it would come down to this one day or another. I just wish that Eragon could have had more training.

I have seen him and he is strong though his skills do not match up to Galbatorix's.  
The Agaetí Blödhren begins soon and I am not to leave before it is over.

_I have no more to write for now.  
I shall go to the sparring grounds._

_17__th__ July, 1989. Lady Nasuada's tent. _

_So much has happened. Eragon is a fool and Angela shall not keep her mouth shut.  
I arrived here, at Surda, soon after the Agaetí Blödhren had finished.  
Oh how transformed Eragon is. Well, I arrived here to meet with Nasuada, the Council of Elders, Angela and a hooded girl.  
_

_Angela immediately asked where the 'blockhead Eragon' was.  
I asked her what in Alagaësia a 'blockhead' was.  
She told me that I was one which, although I do not know the meaning of the word, knew that it was an insult by the tone of her voice.  
I began to retaliate though was stopped by Nasuada who repeated the question in a more formal tone._

I told her that he was still continuing his 'rider training' though said no more on the matter. Nasuada nodded and paused for a moment, she was apparently lost in thought. I exchanged a few pleasantries with the Council of Elders and I turned to that hooded girl.  
She stepped forward and Angela immediately began to introduce her.

'_This,' she had said, nodding toward the girl, 'is Elva.' My face, apparently, showed a puzzled expression for she shook her head and muttered 'blockhead.'_

I asked her, rather rudely, if she was going to explain or stand there like a fool, shaking her head. Angela appeared as if she longed to argue though seemed to think better of it and started;

'_I'm sure Eragon has told you of the young girl he _cursed_?' She did not have to explain further.  
I let out a gasp and stared at the child sceptically. She looked up at me and I saw a mark, not unlike the gedwëy ignasia, on her forehead.  
She extended her hand and, in a frightening adults voice, said;  
'I am Elva.' _

_I took her hand and shook it briefly. I was speechless and I looked like a fool, gaping at the poor child.  
Angela then asked;  
'So, when shall Eragon arrive?'_

_I had no wish to speak of Eragon unless necessary for it only reminded me of the incident that had occurred a few days back; Orik wanted to see how Eragon's training was like first hand so I had decided to come along._

He and Oromis had been making what was called a 'fairth'. I did all I could not to distract him though I could hear his thoughts and they were filled with nothing but me.  
I could feel him trying to steer his thoughts though with no prevail, I wonder if he was aware of my presence inside his mind.

_In the end he gave in and made the fairth, I thought I knew what it would be though I kept my mouth shut, praying that I was wrong. When the fairth was passed to me I lost my temper completely. Does Eragon never learn?! _

(Description from Eldest.) _The fairth was indeed beautiful; it depicted my head and shoulders against a dark, indistinct background. I was bathed in firelight on my right side and my eyes looked knowing. How Eragon knew my features so well, I know not._

_He must learn, the fool. I am nothing but a distraction and I am glad that I have left his presence. I do not regret shattering the fairth, it was highly inappropriate and I am thankful that Orik had not seen it. _

_I had forgiven him for this half-heartedly though he made the mistake of trying to 'woo' me again... didn't work. My friendship with Eragon cannot last if he does not let me go so I have ended it. _

_The whole subject is rather depressing so I merely told Angela, quite truthfully, that I did not know and that I did not care either. She raised an eyebrow at this though seemed to shrug it off._

_I am very weary at the moment and wish to rest, Nasuada needs me tomorrow also. _

Xxx

Wow, my chapters are really short though I hope that this one was long enough to be satisfactory :D  
I think that there was a mix up; when I said that it goes through the fourth book I mean it goes through the 2nd 3rd and right through the 4th as well.

PLEASE tell me of grammar/spelling mistakes!!

:D R&R

I hope that Angela isn't OOC.


	3. 26th July to 2nd August

**A/n**: I know that my chapters are short. I've done this so that anybody who reads it does not get tired of the long chapters. Plus it gives me more time to write more chapters.

Disclaimer: CP owns it.

The plot is not clear for a while for the way that 'Arya' writes her diary is rough and rushed, though it  
will become clearer.

_Xxx_

_26__th__ July, 1989_

_Eragon arrived here on the 24__th__ of this month. I wonder how he got the message that he was needed so promptly. _

_I do not ask him though for I have purposely busied myself whenever he appears. If Saphira has noticed this, she gives no sign.  
Angela has not met with him yet though she tells me she has something planned for him. I give no notice to the odd things that Angela says, I have been inside her mind once before and found it occupied with irrelevant thoughts and wonders._

_At times I hear her speaking to Solembum about Elva, I do not know why she bothers speaking aloud.  
At the moment I am sitting on the outskirts of the tent belonging to Angela. I do not know why I write of her so much.  
Perhaps it is because she is such an exquisite character or because she is so bothersome. I also wonder about her were-cat. I have felt Solembum's presence inside my mind before though he never speaks. I have never dared enter his mind nor do I bother myself with what a were-cat may be or may not be thinking. _

_It is a terribly hot day and the sun is blazing. I shall go inside of Angela's tent, I really do hope that she is not there; I have no wish to begin an awkward and tiresome conversation with her that shall end in an argument. _

_26__th__ July, Angela's tent, 1989_

_Angela was not there, praise the lord, though Solembum was. He seemed to glare at me for a moment before dropping his gaze.  
I sat myself down, legs crossed; I am beginning to get used to sitting this way. I had been thinking of the dreary task I had ahead of sorting armoury when Solembum brushed my mind, this time speaking;_

'_Angela speaks highly of you.' He had said. I jumped violently at this and gaped at Solembum, he seemed amused by my foolish reaction._

'_I do not see why though.' He had smirked –if were-cats could smirk. I had glared at him before realizing the truth of his words. I asked him aloud why Angela thought highly of me; this seemed to amuse him further for he then said;_

'_You are not as clever as they all tell me.' I was clueless as to what he was talking about though I said nothing for fear of mortifying myself further.  
This, it seemed, was a mistake, for Solembum then asked me if I had run out of witty retorts._

_Not wanting to start an argument, I merely asked who 'they all' were. Solembum gazed at me with a puzzled expression on his face that clearly asked if I truly did not know, I was extremely uncomfortable though hardened my face as not to let any emotion show. _

_His ears twitched slightly and he stretched, not unlike a cat that has just woken from its slumber. He left me and I pulled out this book from my leather belt._

_The book itself is leather and is inconspicuous. It looks as if it an extension to the belt. I think that I shall stick to the subject of Solembum; I am getting very distracted of late._

_Eragon has just walked in and sat down, I write this in haste for it is rather rude to write whilst in the company of someone who _may_ wish to speak to you. I cannot run this time, I must face him._

_  
2__nd__ August, 1989_

_This past week has been utter havoc. My 'conference' with Eragon proved to be well.  
He seemed remorseful and was rather apologetic, I can see that once I cut off our friendship he did all he could not to focus on me, that, at least, is an improvement._

_I then took the opportunity to query him on how he had got the message that he was needed so swiftly.  
He told me that he had received no such message. He tells me that he had scryed Nasuada and saw something was not in order. He left Oromis, vowing that he would come back to Ellesméra to complete his Riders' training._

_I am pleased that he had taken the initiative otherwise he may have just arrived and nor his or Saphira's armour would not have been set._

_Whilst on the subject of armoury I must say that it was a dreadfully weary task. It was not only Eragon and Saphira's armour that was needed, but the whole of the Varden army as well as King Orrin's army._

_I do not know why it had to be _I _who was stuck with the task. It has made me very irritable and I snap at the slightest things.  
The only armour that I have not set yet is my own and Nasuada's which I must do at once._

_People of both the Varden and Surda have come complaining to _me_ about the simplest of issues. It is not up to _me_ to determine who gets this tent or who gets that sword!_

_I have even been approached by a common person for charity. I do not hand out crowns to people who do not need them. We are about to engage in _war_, why in Alagaësia do you need crowns at a war? What are you to buy? Death?! I should think not._

_I must not take out my fury on this book, I am ruining the pages._

What has Nasuada –or King Orrin for that matter, said to these people to make them think that I am some sort of leader?  
I do not know why this angers me so. I have a job to do.

_I have no wish to part my quill from paper though I know that I must._

Xxx

_  
_I haven't read through this so please tell me of any grammar/punctuation/spelling errors.  
I know that my chapters are short; if you haven't read the starting A/N then I'll just copy/paste it down here: I've done this so that anybody who reads it does not get tired of the long chapters. Plus it gives me more time to write more chapters.

R&R  
Thanks for the reviews :D

I've noticed an odd pattern; I always seem to do two days and then cut off the chapter.


End file.
